


Communication Breakdown

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: L-Word
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Communication, Community: talk_bingo, F/F, Polyamory, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>talk_bingo</b></a> Prompt: In sign language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Breakdown

/Why are you monogamous?/

Bette blinks in the moonlight, her chin resting on Jodi's stomach, slick and sticky. She's asked Jodi to use signs with her whenever she can, trying to learn through immersion. Jodi allows it, but in truth it's frustrating. Bette doesn't seem to understand that she communicates through both speech and sign, that the language they're using is artificial. The first signs of a woman with control issues are beginning to sneak through, but the relationship is still new and shiny for the most part.

/Why am I what?/

Jodi sighs and spells it out as Bette flicks the lamp on. /M-o-n-o-g-a-m-o-u-s/.

Bette frowns. /I don't know. It's how I love./

/Bad answer. Try again./

Bette lays back against the pillow and thinks about it as Jodi sits up, rearranges herself and pulls the sheet up to her stomach. She's silent a long while before she comes up with something, thinking first and then signing. /I want c-o-m-m-i-t-m-e-n-t./

Jodi nods and shows her the sign. It's a little frustrating sometimes, but to her credit, Bette is a fast learner. /You can have commitment without monogamy./

/How? There are only 24 hours in a day./

Jodi shrugs. /You make time. Or you make the time you have count./

Bette frowns. /How can any relationship be serious like that?/

/How do you define serious? One weekend together can be amazing./

/But not serious./

/Does serious have to be a house, a baby?/ Bette frowns, looking away. Jodi takes her chin and turns it back. /Hey. It's an honest question./

/No. But that's what I want./

/Okay./

/I have it. I want you to s-h-a-r-e it with me./

/Good./ Jodi reaches out and cups her hand at the back of Bette's head, fingers tangled in the dark curls, exerting gentle pressure as she leans in for a kiss. The tension in Bette's body is present as always, and Jodi rolls on top of her, pinning her down. /I don't have a problem with what you need, if you're being honest about it./

/I am honest./

/Okay. Then I want you, and I'll do what you need me to do in order to have you./

/Repeat that?/

/I want you/, Jodi signs simply, kissing her neck and hiding her face against Bette's skin to put a close to the conversation. It's never going to be perfect, she thinks, but Jodi isn't looking for perfect. Bette's passionate, and brilliant, and they have a phenomenal sex life. She can make changes for that. She's not getting any younger. She twines her fingers through Bette's, keeping her silent as she skims lips over Bette's shoulder, to her breast, tasting the sweat underneath. Jodi feels her ragged sigh and squeezes her hand. She rests her head on Bette's chest for a moment, wondering if Bette is thinking of work, of Angelica, of Tina. She doesn't think that Bette is _made_ for monogamy, nor does she think that Bette will ever quite understand a non-monogamous lifestyle. There are questions yet to be asked, about their childhoods, their values.

/Are you ready to go to sleep?/ Bette asks after she's tugged her hands free.

/Yes./

Bette turns out the light, and Jodi rolls over onto her side, feeling Bette spoon up behind her. Some nights they cuddle close in the bed, normally when Bette needs something. Jodi is used to sleeping on her own patch of mattress, but there are sacrifices she is willing to make. Only when the sacrifices outweigh the pleasures will she consider defeat. Failure is not her way.


End file.
